


Past Future

by YayaSamuko



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love-hate - Freeform, Romance, Shoujo-ai, girl's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: This is a light-hearted comedic/drama love story betwen Sanae and Shinka... Yes I do ship them... Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Summer finally came to an end. One week has passed since the students has switched into their winter uniform. That day, as the dead leaves were falling and covering every area around the school, a certain blonde with long twin-tailed hair ran in direction of the Far Easter Magical Napping Society in Summer's clubroom.

She energetically slid the door open and greeted whoever agent of light was inside. Fortunately for her, the only person already present was no one else but her one and only master, the owner of the Wicked Eye, Rika.

"I've been waiting for you, Dekomori. Today, we shall prepare for the upcoming blue moon. According to the thunder ocean, it shall happen tonight. So, I will need your assistance to summon the Dark Chimera." The blue-haired girl whose left eye was hidden by a patch said, her voice being stoic and her arms folded.

"Roger that!" The twin tailed girl joined her feet together and saluted.

As these two did their preparation, the door was aggressively slid open. "Idiot first year! You messed again with the costumes." A certain brown-haired girl who was seemingly annoyed like death walked inside the room, wearing a maid uniform in which the word 'fake' was written on its back. She was no one else but Dekomori's deadly rival, Fake Mori Summer.

The blonde quickly stood up and took her twin tailed hair in which a pair of bag was attached at the edge of the tails. She then spun both of them in circle as if she was about to throw them. She chuckled. "As Dekomori can see, you are as fake as ever." Sanae said with a grin while the taller girl was glaring daggers at her. "Today is the day I, the great disciple of the owner of the wicked eye shall reveal the world how fake you are."

The brown-haired girl giggled, more annoyed than before as she just remained silent. She seemed to be holding something, it looked like a bottle.

As the twin tailed girl examined the bottle, her face started to turn pale. "T-that thing is… don't tell me…"

"That's right!" The taller girl held the bottle in her hand to show that it was indeed what the young owner of the Myolnir Hammer has feared the most. It was containing the most dangerous beverage ever found by mankind; milk. "Now, now... as you figured out I'm going to pour this down your throat until the last drop." She pressed the cover hard enough to break it.

The blonde girl quickly took a defensive battle pose. The brunette has decided then to take advantage of the situation and rushed into her direction. She first took the smaller girl's hand, then forcefully opened her mouth and grinned as she thought she has reached her goal.

Something unexpected has happened however as she felt a hand grabbing her ankle, forcing her to fall into the younger girl's direction. Both girl temporary felt like a flash and emptiness for a split second as their forehead collided.

"What are you two doing again?" A certain brown-haired guy who was no one else but the one and only Dark Flame Master massaged his temple as he sighed. He has just stepped into the room and first thing he saw was 'that'. _"Today is not my lucky day at all…"_

As the brown-haired girl opened her eyes, the only thing she saw were a pair of baby blue irises. She quickly realized whose eyes were the one in her field of vision and backed away while seeing that their lips were joined, just like back on that ferry. _"Damn! My second kiss…"_


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls were still trying to recover from the painful impact on the ground while the other club's members were just watching blankly. The brown-haired girl hurriedly stood up and tried to explain herself 'calmly'. "T-this is not what it looks like." Her voice was failing her though.

"Whatever…" Yuuta jus rolled his eyes and walked further into the clubroom. "I won't be the one who will judging your tastes, Nibutani." It was sure, he was caring less about the situation.

The blue haired girl nodded in agreement as she folded her arms and closed her eyes. "The wicked eye doesn't see any reason to stop my servant to form a lover's contract with Nibutani."

"T-Togashi- kun, Takanashi-san, what nonsense are you talking?" Nibutani's face was beet red by that time. She then quickly tried to find something as to accuse about the incident from earlier. "B-by the way, something grabbed my feet earlier and made me crash into..."

Her complain was interrupted by a yawn coming from under the table next to them. As they inspected, a certain third-year student was sleeping there. "Hein? What's wrong? Did I miss something?" The blue-haired senior asked in an innocent voice, her eyes still half-closed. "Hein? Why are Deko-chan and Mori Summer-chan so red?"

And that was the signal for the brunette to make a lame attempt at trying to find something to accuse as a reason to things happening between her 'rival' and her.

Kumin just giggled. "You two really are so close."

Nibutani's temper was reaching its limit and said something out of anger without having really thought about it. "Who could love such a useless idiot like her, plus..."

A crying voice suddenly stopped her speech. Everyone's attention was now toward the twin tailed girl and saw tears running her cheeks. Before anyone could say or do anything, Dekomori ran out of the room.

Everyone else who were left behind gave questioning looks toward each others, confused by the blonde's sudden change of attitude. "What's wrong with her, today?"


	3. Chapter 3

After running until she reached a park, Dekomori finally took a break. _"What's wrong with me? Did that fake cast a deathly curse spell on me, the mighty Myolnir Hammer?"_

It took her a couple of second before regaining her breath and finally realized that she forgot her stuffs at the clubroom.

" _What should I do, now? If I go back now, they will question me to death…"_

After a minute of deep thought as to think of what she was supposed to do next, a familiar voice called her.

"Deko-chan!" She turned and saw Kumin running into her direction. The senior girl stopped and paused an instant as to regain her breath. "What's wrong, Deko-chan? You suddenly ran away." She asked, concern in her voice.

The blonde averted her eyes and slowly fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I-it's nothing! I just got the urge to run a little."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two high schoolers. The shorter girl bit her lips. Seeing that, the blue-haired girl nodded to herself and opted to use her trump card. "Deko-chan," she said in the most serious voice she could do, "I know you really love Mori Summer-chan."

Dekomori quickly interrupted her. "There's no way that could be true! The Myolnir Hammer doesn't care how the other looks at her... especially from that fake... I do not care about anything regarding that fake. After all, she is just…"

"Mori Summer-chan is Mori Summer- chan!" Kumin interrupted her. "She is the only one those opinion and approbation really count. You wish her to accept her Chuunibyo self and that's why I say that you do love her."

"T-there's no way that could be true."

The short-haired girl pouted, seemingly angry at her stubborn junior. "How long are you planning to act so stubborn?" Anger could be heard in her voice as it was louder than before. "Listen! You love Mori Summer-chan and Mori Summer-chan loves you. You two are just so stubborn. Right now, she is searching for you everywhere."

Sanae looked down after hearing that confession. She was feeling guilty deep inside but she didn't know why.

Kumin reached her hands forward as to grab her junior's. "Deko-chan, let's go back to the clubroom. Back to Mori Summer-chan." She added a smile.

The blonde shyly followed her as they walked the way back toward the school ground. It didn't take them long before arriving at the club room where everyone was already there, waiting. There was an awkward silence in the room.

The first one to decided the silence has lasted for too long was Yuuta. "We will be heading home first then." He said while dragging a slightly confused Rikka out of the room "Hurry up! We have to go home earlier, you remember!?"

The blue-haired girl reluctantly nodded as the two of them left the school ground. Nibutani however had an idea about whatever the couple was planning to do by leaving. She knew that it was another attempt to leave her alone with Dekomori so that they could settle things down all for one.

Her suspicion was revealed true as Kumin too has started to gather her thing. "I have to leave earlier too today." She placed her bag over a shoulder and walked toward the door. "See you two tomorrow!"

The room was filled with more awkwardness now that the two were alone. "Er... I'm sorry for earlier..." Shinka looked down. "I went a bit too far." There was another silence until she spoke again. "But since I figured you're not the kind of person who cares of the other's opinion, I thought my words would have effect on you. But today…" She placed a hand on her chest. "Answer me honestly! Was what Kumin-senpai told me is true? Am I the only one whose opinion counts for you?"

Sanae's eyes widened as she looked at the taller girl. "T-there's no way that could be deathly true…"

"That's what I though too but after Kumin-senpai's explanation, I started to believe that too." interrupted the brown-haired girl.

Another awkward silence dominated the atmosphere for another couple of minute. Deciding to break the silence once again, Shinka sighed.

"You know, I wasn't really planning to hate you until the end..." Shinka lifted her head at these words. "You're just way too stubborn and annoying that I tried to hate you...but I couldn't…" The brunette looked down. "Even though I told that I hate you, my heart wanted to tell the opposite but I was scared how everyone would react..."

Dekomori let out of a heavy and long sigh. "You're really as fake as I thought..." She placed her hands on her hips arrogantly. "So, what the death are you planning to do?"

Nibutani sighed as well. "I've been giving so much advice to Togashi-kun and Takanashi-san, but I never though I had to do these myself..." she took a deep breath as she prepared to tell and ask the most embarrassing thing in her life. "Dekomori Sanae, I-I l-love you! P-please go out with me!"

What followed was another awkward moment as both girls blushed like madwomen. The younger blonde then hid her now red face with both hands. "W-what deathly strategy are you trying, you fake? I never though you will go so far with your dirty tactic to defeat the Mjolnir Hammer to death."

"I'm not lying!" Sanae lifted her head to see a bright and honest smile on the taller girl's face. "It's true. I've lied to myself too long enough." There was no hint of mischief in her voice to the point that even the blonde was starting to feel uneasy.

"Y-you really mean what you are saying…?" The long-haired girl shyly asked.

The answer came as a nod. "So, what is your answer?"

Sanae took a couple of minute as to think about what to do. It was the most crucial event in her life, a flag; a choice whose reply will affect the rest of her high school life and even live shortly. After taking another breath, she lifted her head, eyes reflecting seriousness.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Of course! I accept the challenge... This great Dekomori will for a contract with you and save you poor soul." The blonde proudly replied as she folded her arms, her lips curled into a smile. "After all, I'm Mori Summer's faithful disciple and I have to follow her teaching: help the commoners by showing them love."

Shinka sighed as her lips curled into a smile. "You're hopeless! But I am glad…" She muttered the last part.

There was another minute of silence as the two of them were just glancing at each others. Sanae was anxious as she didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. "N-now that our contract is sealed..." At least, she has played enough games to know what is supposed to happen after the flag has been completed.

"Now then..." The taller girl shyly took several steps forward, her face as red as the blood moon and grabbed the shorter girl's shoulders. Her heart was beating very fast as Sanae closed her eyes. She has seen lot of romance movies up to now but was not familiar at all with the real thing.

After another gulp, she finally decided to lean forward, allowing their lips to meet in a gentle kiss as to seal their newly-formed relationship. It was gentle at first but as it lasted for a second or two, until Shinka felt how sweet her newlyfound lover's lips were. She wanted more.

The brunette's mind was not working sane anymore as she pushed her tongue on the shorter girl's lips, forcing them apart and allowing her to explore the inside of the blonde's mouth. Sanae didn't show any sign of resistance. In fact, she was enjoying the situation. Their tongues met several time as they drank each other's saliva for a couple of seconds that seemed like an eternity, as if the Ragnarok has happened and leaving behind nothing but peace and blank souls.

When they finally broke the kiss, a bridge of saliva linked their mouths. The taller girl instantly giggled. "You're way more perverted that I ever though."

"Shut up, death! You were the one who led, so you're the pervert." The shorter girl couldn't help her lips from curling into a smile.

"Should we inform the other?" Nibutani asked with a smile after a good minute of silence.

"We'll do that tomorrow." Dekomori rested her head on the taller girl's chest as they hugged each others.

They spent a couple of minute in the silence while enjoying each other's warmth before finally deciding to gather their things. That day was a long and eventful one, but it somehow ended well. The two girls held hands as they walked out of the clubroom and locked it behind.

They were now officially couple.


	4. Chapter 4

That was a month since Sanae and Shinka was a couple. They were open about their relationship and wouldn't mind quarrelling in public. The others started believing that was their way of showing affection toward each others.

They spent more time alone at the clubroom since that time. They would wait for the others to go ahead first before showing their true faces to each other. They knew everything about each other's life and they could help each other in many domains.

Nibutani helped the petite girl being more responsible and less rude while Dekomori taught her how to accept the past as to move forward and explained her how bad it would become to always deny what we did in the past. Shinka eventually accepted and didn't try that much to hide her past. Well, she wasn't openly admitting it, she just tried to avoid to conversation if possible.

One day, after class, the five members of the club were gathered to look at each other or playing the king game to be more accurate.

Well, it was more like a Chuunibyo vortex between Rika and Sanae being as lucky as death. On the first round, Rika got the good stick and Dekomori praised her. "That's my master!"

Her order was for the number 3 to make an incantation to summon a dark creature from the other world. Yuta had to do it half-heartedly.

Sanae won the second round and ordered the number 1 to drink a bottle of 'the white holly liquid' (AKA milk) and Kumin did it with pleasure.

On the third round, Sanae won it again and made the number 2 perform 'the rain's dance'. Yuuta would never be able to forget the shame he go on that day.

The fourth and fifth rounds were Rika's turn, followed by Sanae's at the sixth and Kumin finally got her turn at the seventh round.

"Great pick, Kumin!" The eye-patched girl gave a thumbs-up. "Seven is a divine number."

The girl's order was for every numbers to go home. They did as they were ordered and soon exited the school building. They walked together until they arrived at an intersection where Yuuta, Rika and Kumin went the first road while Sanae and Shinka went on the other one.

The two girls were now left alone. They walked beside each others without saying anything. Nibutani decided to make the first move and grabbed the younger girl's hand with her own and intertwined their fingers without taking a glance at the blonde who was happily humming a tune.

They arrived at another intersection and looked at each other. "I hope you have told your parents." Sanae started.

"That I will be staying at your place?" the taller girl smiled and patted her second handbag filled with some spare clothes and her toothbrush. "Yes!"

"That's great!"

They continued their way toward the Dekomori manor. The soon arrived and entered the building. The maids and butlers greeted them as they stepped in. "Good evening, young miss. Good evening as well to our guest."

The two young girls greeted back and walked toward the petite girl's room to place their stuffs and went down for diner. Sanae's parents were already sitting around the table. The two young girls wasted no time before taking place as well.

"Ah…" the mother spotted them and placed her phone on the table's side. "Good evening, Sanae, Shinka-chan."

The woman had long blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes similar to the petite girl's.

The father just smiled. He had a slender body, rounder face and shoulder-length blonde hair as well as baby blue eyes. At first sign, people would always mistake Sanae's father for a woman due to his petite frame and girly face, and no one could blame them. After all, the petite girl inherited of her father's body.

"We are glad you are staying overnight again today, Shinka-chan." The father smiled as they began to eat. Even his voice was pitchy compared to the average men of his age. Well, no one could judge him for his look since he was the chairman of the Dekomori Company, a well-known and well respected company. Sure, he has unusual tastes, but he never cared about the other's critics about the fact.

"You're welcome, Father." Shinka replied as she took a bite from the delicious curry. "I am always happy to see Mother and you!"

"That's great!" the woman replied. "I am happy to see that you are finally able to call us 'Father' and 'Mother' without any problem."

"Well… It is needed since I will have to be your daughter-in-law someday." Shinka stole a death glare at Sanae who was pretending to not see it and just smiled happily while eating her curry.

It all happened two weeks after they started being a couple. Sanae brought Shinka to her parents and introduced her as her girlfriend. The petite girl's father was not happy that his daughter had a lover due to his fatherly instinct, but Shinka did her best and after about two weeks, the man acknowledged her as worthy for his daughter.

He used the line like. "I am so glad you're a good girl. I made my mind, I accept you as someone worth our dear Sanae. I hope you two make an awesome couple. I can't wait for your marriage when the two of you will graduate from college and will take over the Dekomori Company. I am counting on you to take care of our daughter." He paused an instant as his expression turned into a slightly dark one. "You hope you never make her suffer because I don't want to imagine what might happen if that was to ever happen."

Since that day, the petite blond was controlling her every moves. Shinka had to follow her half-hearted: on one hand, she did these because she was forced to, but on the other hand, she did these because she loved Sanae.

So, Mr Dekomori made Nibutani's family sign a contract. The contract was something like: "We, the Nibutani accept to promise our daughter, Shinka's hand to the heiress of the Dekomori, Sanae once they graduate from college. It is noted that this contract CAN'T be broken by ANY circumstance."

So, they finished diner and not long after, the brunette was lying on the blonde's queen-sized bed. They were used to sleeping together by now since Shinka would have three sleepovers per week at the Dekomori while Sanae visited the Nibutani twice or even four times.

Shinka was busy reading a magazine while Sanae was playing a game on her PSP console. The brunette threw the book at the side and grabbed her girlfriend by the waist. "I can't believe your father forced my parents to sign that damn contract."

"It was only to be natural!" the petite girl's attention never left the small screen. "He had to make sure our engagement would be eternal."

Shinka rolled her eyes before she pushed the younger girl on the bed. The brunette was on the top with her girlfriend was on the bottom. Sanae let go of a sigh before saving her data and placing the console on the bedside table.

"What is it, Fake Summer?"

The girl in question could feel like her inner volcano might erupt anytime. "OK, first off, stop calling me like that! We already talked about it and agreed to call each other by our respective names." Soon enough, her expression softened. "And secondly, I hate it when you try to ignore me while playing your games."

"So, you want me to give you more attention?" The blonde smirked. "Right, Shinka darling?"

The taller girl couldn't help a blush to form on her cheeks. As to counter that attack, she decided to bring their lips together. It was now Sanae's turn to go all red tomato.

"You're totally right, Sanae darling!" the senior smiled after they separated and then lay near her lover on the bed.

They held each other's hand and couldn't help a pair of smile to brighten the room. They soon wrapped each other inside the cover before turning the light off.

"Say, Shinka…" the petite girl started. "I want to know… Why did you want to erase about your past, about Forest Summer so much?"

"Well…" the older girl thought. "I thought that I did it from embarrassment in the first place. I remembered that back then, people would laugh at my antiques and it would sadden my parents, so I decided to do my best to live a better high school life."

"I see…" Sanae looked down. "So, you don't like Chuunibyo anymore, don't you?"

"That's not right!" Shinka paused an instant as to think about it. "At least not now…. You know, I hated everything related to Chuunibyo while starting high school, but because of a certain rude blonde, I started to like it a little more. I then realized that being Chuunibyo is not an illness, it's a part of our personality that we will never be able to erase. I learned as well that we will always be a little Chuunibyo deep inside. After all, it is dreams that fuel us, right?"

The blonde petite girl couldn't help a smile to form on her lips. "Thank you, Shinka! I love you!" she then wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist and soon enough, Shinka did the same.

Not long after, Sanae fell asleep in her lover's arms and pillowed by the older girl's chest. Shinka couldn't help but to smile. "Good night, my beloved one! My past future"

**The end**


End file.
